A Young SaiyaJin's Love
by gochen86
Summary: Ten years have passed since the battle with Omega Shenron, and Gohan's son, Gochen is in love, yet cursed with the rarest SaiyaJin disease. Will he learn to conquer his curse, or will he die trying? Read to find out. R&R.
1. Rain and Thunder

This is my first DragonBallGT fic. This is by far my absolute favorite anime. I have made only one new character. Here is his profile. He is Gohan and Videl's second child. Pan's baby brother, Gochen, was born around the time that Baby was infecting everyone on Earth. Which makes Pan about twelve years older than him. He has the rarest of all Saiya-Jin (aka: Sayin) diseases, Xexyz (pronounced ZE-shiz)Syndrome. Because of Xexyz Syndrome, Gochen was born a Super Saiya-Jin, cannot power down below Super Saiya-Jin, has fainting spells once every other month, is extremely short for his age - he's ten, but is only the height of a five-year-old! - And lastly, he hates being teased about his height - just like a certain 'Fullmetal Alchemist' named Edward Elric. He is always hungry! He loves to fight! Gohan has learned the hard way not to let him whine for too long.

Goku: Why's that?

Gochen (**me**): I'm getting to that, Grandpa! I still have to tell the few readers 'bout my lisp.

Goku: oh, ok. (bites into a dino leg) Hey, you want to spar with Majuub and me after your done?

Majuub: Yeah, we could have a battle royale!

Goten: Mind if I fight?

Pan: Me, too?

Majuub: Go right ahead, Goten. The more the merrier!

Goku: You can fight, too, Pan.

Goten and Pan: **YESS!**

Gohan: DAD! I was gonna teach him the Masenko after supper!

Gochen: YAAAAAAAAY!

Chichi: All of you shut up and let Gochen finish his story, or I'll use my frying pan of doom!

All except Gochen: **EEP!**

--- --- --- dead silence --- --- ---

Chichi: That's better. Go ahead sweetie, finish up!

Gochen: Thanks Grandma!

Sorry bout that! Just an average supper at the Son home. Anyways, here's my fic . . .

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THERE WILL BE SMALL, SEMI-HIDDEN LEMONS ON EVERY CHAPTER AND MAJOR LEMONS IN SOME OF THE LATER CHAPTERS!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Gochen is the only character that I personally own. Xexyz Syndrome is also of my own creation. All other DBZ characters, places, items, and attacks are the property of the only anime creator to ever be worthy of a Nobel Prize in my mind: **_AKIRA TOIYAMA!_** unless otherwise noted in the a/n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signs: "speech" 'thoughts' "_telepathy_" sound effects _speech over phone_

**Chapter One - A Rainy Plight**

He waited for her to call. He always worried when she was late. 'Come on, Pan-chan! Why haven't you called?' Why did it have to be raining so hard that he couldn't fly home? It was already five pm. riiiiiing! 'Great. Now she calls. And I don't have too much energy left.' "Hello?" Since when has Pan ever been late before? _Sorry for not calling sooner. I couldn't find my cell._ " That's why? I thought you had had one of your things w-w-with Majuub." _Hey! That's none of your business!_ He still couldn't get over the fact that his very beautiful sister had married Majuub. "Are you on your way, Pan-chan? I don't like the way this r-rain is coming down. I c-c-can't even fly with out r-risking a lightning strike!"

_Chill out, Gochen. I'm about two blocks north of you._ That seemed about right to him. He could see the headlights of her car. "Thanks Pan-chan. I owe you for this." _You sure do, Munchkin!_ _Hold up an energy ball so I can see you, ok?_ He formed a energy ball large enough to light up his face, but no larger. _Oh come on! You can do better than that!_ "L-l-look, Pan-chan. I'm too c-c-cold to make a bigger ball, ok." The hovercar pulled up and he got in, turning off his cell phone as he did so. "Oh, man! My t-t-tail's drenched! Ugh!" As he wrung out his tail, his sister spoke up from the driver's seat. "Did Dad call you at all?" Looking up, he wondered why she said that. "N-n-no. I thought he had c-called you." "Damn it! I've been trying to get a hold of him for about a week now. Where the fuck is he? Arrgh!" "Hey, Pan-chan. D-d-do you think that he might be with Grandpa Goku? I mean, they did go to visit V-Vegeta. They probably g-got stuck in one of his long fights with Grandpa G-Gok-ku." "Yeah, your probably right, Gochen. I'm just a little jumpy lately." 'What does that mean?' Gochen thought. "Umm, Pan-chan? What do you mean, jumpy? You b-b-been drinking espresso again?" "Hey! I only did that once. And I had been drunk already when I drank the espresso!"

They arrived at home at about six thirty. The rain was still coming down hard. It was the worst rain on earth since it covered eighty percent of the land in a solid downpour. Their mother greeted them at the door. "Pan! Gochen! You're safe!" "Hi Momma" was all that Pan said before heading to the room that she and her brother shared at that house. "HI, Mommy" Gochen said, gave her a hug, and headed to his room. What he least wanted to see was his room spotless. What he least expected to see was what he saw, and it shocked him at first, then calmed him. For some reason or other, this calmed him during a bad rainstorm. Their parents never could understand why. "Pan-chan, I'm scared." 'Why am I always scared of the thunder?' he thought. "Do you want a hug?" **booom** "P-please" "Do you mind if I'm in my pajamas? I mean although because of your disease hugging me calms you down during rainstorms for some fucked up reason, I'm still your sister." **BOOOOOM!** At that peal of thunder, he had cowered behind her out of fear. She turned around and hugged him despite her outfit.

As she hugged him, he felt the warmth of her breasts against his face. He looked up and ended up - neither of them expecting to do so - kissing her on the lips! He turned his head away, breaking the kiss, and said, "I - I - I I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean--" Pan put a finger on his lips saying, "Shush. I know you didn't. Don't worry. I don't mind. For some fucked up reason it felt more enjoyable than when I kiss Majuub. Weird, huh?" She continued to hug him while the rain came down. Their mother opened the door and saw them hugging, Pan in her pajama shirt. "Hey, kids, can I talk to you for a while?" Because he was crying into her chest, Gochen let his sister answer for them both. "Sure, Momma. What's up?" Gochen let go of Pan and clung to his mother. "When's Daddy coming home?" "Your father just called. He's on his way right now. He should be here by the time I have the table set for dinner. Pan, please put some decent clothes on before he gets home." As Videl left the room, Pan opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her favorite clothes and sat down next to Gochen. No one knew why, but she liked changing in front of him. As long as she could remember, he had watched her as she changed. But if he had ever been asleep, she let him.

As she was putting on her shirt, Gochen started to act dizzy. "Not again" was all he said before hitting the floor with a sickening thud. . . . .

HA! CLIFFHANGER! Tell me how you liked it. AKA: R&R. any and all flames will be used to cook sparklebunnies (from Megatokyo creators Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston - check it. It rocks!) and marshmallows. Chapter 2 is on it's way, so sit tight and hold on to your Dragonballs!


	2. Krillin's Promise

Just a quick note. Gochen is shorter than Krillin. **"**

**Chapter 2: Krillin's Promise**

"MOM!" Pan yelled, who came flying up the stairs - literally - to see what had happened. When she got to the room, she saw Pan trying to wake him up. "Momma, he fainted." It was then that Gohan came home. "Hey, where is everybody?" "Gohan, we're upstairs. Gochen fainted, but he's starting to come around." As Gohan entered the room. he saw his wife holding their son, and his daughter in only a t-shirt that was short enough to where he could see her panties. "How long was he out this time?" Gochen woke up fully and said "Owie..." The phone rang at that exact moment. "Huh . . . Wha-?" His father picked up. "Hello?" _Hey, Gohan. You get home alright?_ "Hi Krillin. What's up?" _Not much. Trunks is just being - What the hell? Damn it!_ "Krillin! What's going on?" _DESTRUCTO DI---_ "Krillin! Krillin!" kzzzzzzzzt The phone went dead.

Suddenly . . . " Kyaah! Dad! Don't scare me like that!" Goku had just appeared by the use of instant transmission. "We need your help, Gohan. Seems that Gossimer's back, and already knocked out your brother and Trunks." They all teleported to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only to have an electrical blast strike them. "So. The great Kakarot summons his family. Now I can have some fun!" 'Who said that, I wonder.' Gochen thought. Suddenly. . . "_Goku! Gohan! Stay away from him! He's the only one to ever break out of hell on his own accord!_" "King Kai! Long time, no hear. How you doing?" "_Be quiet, Gohan! That is Hell's Child! He's been out for about a year, but we couldn't find him!_" As Gochen looked at the villain, he thought he looked familiar. "Ja-Jason? Why are you attacking my friends?"

"Little Gochen. You are too gullible. Jason is not my real name. I just used it to get the location of your family and friends." Gochen dropped his mother's hand. Everyone wondered how the two of them met. "You lied?' He began to get misty-eyed. "Why? Why would you lie to me? That's not how friends work. Friends are -" He was cut off by the man in blood red. "I honestly don't give a damn about your feelings. You are just a tool by which I found my prey." Pan screamed, because at that moment, Hell's Child was behind Videl, hands around her neck. "I think I'll start with her." "Don't touch my Mommy, Jason!" "My name is **not** Jason!" Gohan immediately went super-Saiya-Jin and managed to get Videl out of the monster's handswhile he was distracted. "Don't you **EVER** touch my wife or my children again." "Very noble of you, Saiya-Jin. Are you willing to trade your pathetic life for theirs?" Hell's child said. Gohan powered up to his full potential, and said "My family will be safe as long as I draw breath! I will defeat you and save the lives of my family, even if it's the last thing I do!" With that, Gohan charged into battle, charging a kamehameha on the way.

Fists collided, and the man in red explained his reason for coming. "I am a member of the now lost planet Kria Nina 4. My true name is Gossimer. I used that boy's energy leves to bust out of Hell and hunt you assholes down. I've already knocked those two fuck-nuts out, so what makes you think you'll do any better. Especially now that I've defeated all opponents in Hell, and broken out, stronger than our last meeting. But then, you were that gullible dumbass's age." "Don't call my son a gullible dumbass! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Krillin turned to Gochen and said, "I promise that we won't let him hurt you anymore. Gochen, you're too sweet of a kid to bullied around by a robot. I swear, upon Shenlong himself, we will defeat him." Then Krillin jumped into the fray with a Destructo Disk in tow.

Gochen climbed into his mother's arms and cried into her breast. "Mommy, I don't like him anymore." And as Videl held her little, innocent son, she watched as Goku, Gohan, Pan, Krillin, and Gossimer fought. "I know, baby, I know."

Chapter 3 is coming, so sit tight, and send me a review. Each time my stories are read, and not reviewed, Chichi randomly hits her husband or sons with her famous "Frying Pan of Doom", so . . . **SAVE THE SAIYA**-**JIN BRAIN CELLS!** (Please!)

**KLONG!**

Goku: Ow Chichi Come on, you don't HAVE TO hit ME

Chichi: (brandishes frying pan) Yes, I do. My grandson says so.

**KLONG KLONG**

Goten & Gohan:**Ow!** Mom

**KLONG KLONG KLONG**

All 3: **_OW! HELP!_**

**_KLONG_**

Chichi Shutup and et back here

Hurry up and review this story already! They'll die from lack of brain cells if you don't!

A/N Gossimer is my buddy Josh's creation. Kria Nina 4 is mine. I had to come up with somewhere for Gossimer to come from. Gossimer is a robot that has appeared twice. The first time Gossimer showed up, his power cells died, and Goku and crew buried it. The second time Gossimer appeared he was destroyed by Xexyz, another of Josh's creations. King Yemma then sent Gossimer straight to hell. Now, more than 20 years later, by his own willpower, Gossimer broke out of hell, seeking revenge. He sought out Goku's family, and ran into Gochen. He tricked the nine-year old into believing that 'Jason' could be a friend. One year passed, and the story begins. . . well, from ch. 1, anyway.


	3. Author Note!

Although the timeframe for my story is roughly 150 years after Omega, The events that have been written occured just before the World Martial Arts Tournament. Chapter six will be the beginning of the Tournament, so don't worry. I will make sure that various charachters from various sagas appear in the Tournament.


	4. Surprising Twist!

**Chapter 3: Rise of The Kakashin Wave!**

A/N The Kakashin Wave is my own attack. Any Naruto fan should notice the reference to Team 7's jounin leader, Kakashi Hatake. And, NO THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER STORY, AND IT NEVER WILL BE The truly "americanized" name is actually Concussion Wave. There will be other attacks revealed throughout the series. Please R&R, 'cuz if you don't, SS4 Vegeta kicks plain, old, non-super-Saiya-Jin Goku in the balls**! _SAVE GOKU'S BALLS!_** **PLEASE**

Now, the story shall continue. . .

? Wait.

Gochen(me) Why? Don't you like the idea that you'll be hurting Grandpa Goku?

? That I do like, but I want him to be in a black dog outfit. ** :3**

Goku What? Why a ---

? Because you're a DAMN ASSHOLE OF A BITCH!

Me Hey! This is MY story, so please keep the damn swearing in the story, ok, Vegeta! ** :**

Vegeta Whatever. Just as long as he's in the dog suit. ** :3**

Me Fine, fine. Sorry, Grandpa. (holds up dog suit that looks VERY much like a certain Fullmetal Alchemist military canine)

Goku GULP **T.T** (crying) oh, okay. . .

Well, hopefully, now the story can continue.

As Krillin charged, Gohan was knocked directly into him. "Ow!" "Dammit!" Gossimer dissapeared, only to reappear behind Gochen and rip him from his mother's arms and throw him to the floor. "Mommy!" "My baby!" Gossimer held his open palm to Videl's face and said, "Die, wench. Begone from this world." A green ball of lightning appeared in his palm and he said, "Thunder Bomb." With that, his attack sent Videl halfway across the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Strangely, it didn't kill her. But it sent a shock wave of ki energy that knocked everyone down, except Gochen, but only because he was so small, and on his knees. "Mommy! Daddy! Pan-chan!" Gochen's hair went from semi-gold (it's half-black, half-gold, naturally) to pure white, then back in about two seconds flat. "Interesting. The boy's turning super-Saiya-JIn. This should be interesting." Gossimer lowered his hand and began walking towards the boy.

"Come on. Do it. Hit me. Hit me with whatever pathetic attacks you can." He grabbed Gochen by the head and lifted him onto his feet. "Hit me you brat!" A backhand sent Gochen to the wall. "That's it! I'm sick of this. I don't want you hurting my family! Leave them **ALONE!**" With that last word thrown from his mouth, Gochen powered up to his current maximum level - Super Saiya-Jin 2 - growling the whole time. His hair became as white as a pure snowfall. His eyes became pink like newly fallen sakura petals. His tail fur, unlike any other part of his body, became as red as blood, thus referring to his future. The instant the transformation was over, Gochen stood up fully, put his right fist into his left palm, and an emerald green ki ball formed around his hand.

As he pulled his hands around to his right side, he clearly declared, "You will **never** hurt my family again. **KA-**" His fist, hidden in the glow of ki, rotated."**KA-**" "What are you doing? You can't hurtme. I'm invincible! Hahahahahahaha!" Gochen's ki blast was pulled farther back along his side. "**SHIN**" The ball enlarged and became an almost bloody ruby red. "**WAVE!**" The beam fired, and became a deep-sea sapphire blue. As the beam went forward, changing to a diamond white, it caught Gossimer off-gaurd, and by some fucked-up random luck, blew out his battery pack _and_ internal processor. "Kyaaa . . . That . . . hurts . . . a lot . . ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gochen!" . . . "Son, wake up." . . . "Dad, here's how I wake him up."

"**_YEEEEEEOWWWWCCHH!_**" The pain in his tail stole him from his resting. As he turned to see who had pulled his tail, an explosion rocked not only the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but Kami's Lookout and Korin's Tower as well. After the smoke cleared, Gosssimer's body was nowhere to be found, and Gochen was bawling his eyes out. "**WAAAAAAHH! WHY'D Y-YOU PULL M-MY T-TAIL, P-PAN-CHAN? WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" "I ONLY DID IT TO WAKE YOU UP!" Krillin approached Gochen and said, "Well, heh heh, looks like you got to destroy him instead of us, Kid. It took all of us last time and we didn't scratch him." "Your right, Krillin. Right when we were about to be killed last time, the Ancient One, Xexyz, saved all our asses." That was Goku. Then Gohan picked up his son, helped his wife and daughter get up, and said, "Let's get the hell out of here, Dad. We should get Kyo in bed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Kyo is Gochen's nickname given to him by Yamcha, who had read a novel about an ancient Earth samurai named Kyoshiro Mibu. (And, yes, it is the same Kyoshiro Mibu from Samurai Deeper Kyo!) Gohan took a liking to it, and began using it al the time. Poor Yamcha thought he'd been had, and stopped using the nickname Kyo. That made Gohan happy. Back to the story . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours after they had gotten home, Videl was talking with her husband. "I wonder how the Ancient One would feel if he knew how our little boy had fought Gossimer and won?" She was holding the boy, whose head was on her right breast, and sitting in the rocking chair, so she began to stroke his hair. "He was so brave. He fought for his Mommy, Daddy, and big sister." Gohan set down his pen and took a sip of wine."Well, Videl, I think that Lord Xexyz would have been very proud, even if he was going to kill us himself laer. I know I'm proud of him." Videl got out of the chair and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to put him to bed, then hit the sack myself. It's almost two-thirty in the morning, and the kids have school tomorrow, and I have to be at work by ten." Gohan picked up his glass of chardonay and took a sip. "Ok. I'll be up as soon as I finish my letter. I'm almost done." Videl glanced back and said, "Ok. Goodnight." As she went up, Gohan thought to himself, 'I hope this reaches Majuub soon. He'd love to hear what his fiance's brother did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked this chapter. If you caught the mini-lemon in this chapter, let me know. I thought about maybe making the fight longer, but i couldn't think of any other tricks for Gossimer to pull. Please review not only to save Goku's balls from Vegeta, but also to send sugestions of what should happen next. Eh-heh . . . I've kind of got writer's block.

Trunks Hey! How come I had to be knocked out?

Goten Yeah! Why us?

Gochen (**me**)Because Jaso - I mean Gossimer had knocked you out when you were fused into Gotenks. And, the fusion wore off before Grandpa Goku teleported us there!

Goten and Trunks: Oh.

Me: -.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, an explanation of the current events: Yes this is roughly 150 years after Omega was destroyed. However, due to personal feelings and regrets, the entire crew of Zwarriors and their families decided to wish for 500 years of youth to add to their lives. This wish took the combined powers of Shenlong and Porunga to accomplish, but it was granted. The age i gave in ch. 1 for Gochen is correct, but any other ages, add 150 years to. Anyways, Gossimer was destroyed by Xexyz about 80 years before this story takes place, and, according to my buddy Josh - who made Gossimer and Xexyz - Xexyz was killed in battle by a combined fusion of: Gogeta, Gotenks, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Ciaotzu, and Gohan.

Also, Trunks has married a girl named Rose, and they have a daughter named (yes, it's taken from Trigun) Rem. Rem is about a year younger than Gochen (aka: me) and they have a crush on eachother that, in a later chapter, blossoms into a full-blown deep love forone another.

Goten has also found a wife. Her name is Sakura Kobayashi. No children. Yet.

Bra moved to South City, where she is currently Mayor.

Vegeta still trains for the day when he and Goku can go all out to the death.

Gohan and Trunks took their kids, minus Pan, to Other World for training. Gochen and Rem also happened upon the same people that taught Goku the Fusion Dance. They learned it so well that, when fused, they only have one voice. Not the split voice, but a solid one. The fusion vest is not open, but closed, like a jacket.

Gohan: Hey, son. Whatcha doing?

Me: Oh, hi Daddy. I'm just finishing another chapter for my story.

Gohan: Finish whatever line your on, because you have to get to sleep. You got a busy day tomorrow.

Me: YAAAWWWNN! it's done. 'Night, Daddy. (falls asleep at computer)

Gohan: (picks up son and carries him to bed) All you readers better review this. Because if you don't, I'll help Vegeta with my Inu-Oto-san (dog-father) and I really don't want to do that.


	5. Ruined Date, Angry Saiyajins

Sorry it's been so long. Writer's block for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Gochen and Rem. If I did, GT would have been longer, by the addition of two movies, two TV specials, and one "History of " clip. Plus, I could probably call Toriyama-sensei a close personal friend. No more disclaimers unless a new character shows up.

Anyways . . .

Eight years after Gossimer had apparently been destroyed, Gochen, who had finally grown to his uncle's height, was going to the movies with a young girl. She was actually a year older than him, but they almost seemed like a couple. In fact, they were. They had been for four years now. Rem Briefs was a very cute girl with long red hair, a very unique change from the rest of her family. She had green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the Capsule Corps logo on the front and a very large image of a blue-rimmed capsule on the back, black denim jeans, a deep maroon red jacket, and a pair of black Nike shoes. They had known each other for about twelve years. They met at a World Martial Arts Tournament. As Gochen paid for the tickets, the woman in the ticket booth said, "Hey, Gochen, who's the cute girl?" Gochen blushed. "Hi, Mom." Rem looked at her boyfreind, then at Videl. "Mrs. Son, I didn't know you worked here." Videl handed her son the tickets. "Just on the weekends, Rem. Your movie's in theater seven."

When Gochen and Rem go to their seats, Rem put the popcorn between them. "Thanks for the movie, Kyo-chan." She kissed Gochen on the cheek. As he blushed, he said, "Happy birthday, Rem. Besides, I've been waiting for three months for this one to come out. It's supposed to be true to the book, word for word, unlike most book-based movies." He looked a little uneasy as he put his hand into his coat pocket. "What's wrong, Gochen?" He looked at his girlfriend, who had an eyebrow raised. "I, I was just wondering. We've been dating for four years now, right?" Rem nodded. "Despite what my Grandfather says. He's just to cocky." Gochen blushed almost beet red. "Well, I, I was wondering." He pulled a little black, velvet-covered box out of his pocket."Would you consider, maybe, um. . . possibly, if, if you want to, would you. . . um. . . " Rem, who knew what was happening when she saw the box, said, "Yes, Gochen. Yes I will gladly marry you." Gochen looked at her, swearing she had fox ears, as she said, "I've been waiting for you to say those words for a year. Plus, it'll really make my Dad happy, while pissing off Grandfather."

Just then. . . **_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP_** "What the?" Gochen and Rem looked at the screen and saw a nine-inch blade cutting it in half. Rem froze. There was a red tracer dot on her forehead. A voice spoke from behind the torn movie screen. "If I can't kill the runt or his family, I'll kill his woman!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four up. Please review this story. I don't want to end it. 3755 readers and not one review?!? Please people. If you don't like, don't read. If you do like it, review.


End file.
